The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors.
As technology in the home, work place, and public areas continues to develop, the ability to secure and protect user information has become more difficult. Thus, there exists a need in the art to develop systems and methods for improving customer privacy in computer security.